Waiting fot the dawn
by raito hana
Summary: Perdu dans ses pensées Fye attendait les premières lueurs de l'aube avec angoisse, était-il trop tard pour sauver la princesse ? Alors qu'il se laissait aller à la mélancolie,une personne chère vint lui tenir compagnie.


_**OS ecrit une fois de plus pendant une de mes insomnie ( ça devient une habitude maintenant XD)**_

_**disclamer : Fye et Kurogane ne sont pas à moi malheureusement.**_

_**petit blabla de l'auteur pour ses reviewer anonyme (parce qu'ils le valent bien héhé): merci à ayu et opipourpre pour leur gentilles reviews dans mes précédentes fictions ! :3**_

_**

* * *

**_

**waiting for the dawn  
**

Où pouvait-elle être? Était-elle encore en vie? Voilà les questions que l'on pouvait se poser. Pourtant cette nuit ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre, que le lendemain approche, qu'ils aient enfin la possibilité de la sauver. Mais pour le moment ils étaient tous terrifiés à l'idée qu'ils arriveraient peut être trop tard. Que jamais plus ils ne pourraient revoir un sourire sur son visage.

Fye faisait parti de ces personnes inquiète pour la princesse. La jeune fille avait si souvent illuminé sa vie de sa gentillesse, depuis le début de leur voyage jusqu'à ce jour fatidique ou elle les avait tous sauvé en se sacrifiant. Cet acte de bravoure resterait gravé dans son cœur pour toujours. Il l'aimait c'était inéluctable, Sakura n'était pas seulement une amie, elle était une part de lui même qui le rendait plus fort, qui le faisait aller de l'avant.

La princesse n'était rien de moins pour lui qu'un membre de sa famille, et il se battrait coute que coute pour qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis.

Pourtant ce soir il était angoissé et se sentait impuissant. Il l'avait vu disparaître devant ses yeux, et se demandait s'il n'était pas trop tard. Peut être avait-elle déjà disparu pour toujours et à jamais ...

- Encore là à ruminer baka, annonça une voix derrière son dos.

L'ancien mage se retourna et se retrouva face à un jeune homme brun. Fye sourit malgré lui, la présence du shinobi arrivait toujours à lui remonter le moral .

- Je crois que c'est parce que j'ai un faible pour les jardins japonais Kurogane, tout respire tellement l'harmonie ici. Si seulement tout pouvait être à l'image de cette végétation... Soupira le vampire avec lassitude.

Il vit l'autochtone s'approcher de lui, et lui caresser le visage. L'espace d'un un instant le jeune homme blond oublia tout ce qu'il l'entourait, seul le contact de cette peau contre la sienne comptait. Kurogane lui avait offert un moment de répit, cette nuit ou la tristesse avait prit possession de son esprit.

- On la retrouvera répondit le ninja qui avait comprit ou voulait en venir Fye, on la ramènera.

Celui-ci le regarda dans les yeux, dans ces iris rouge sang il pouvait y lire une myriades d'émotions différentes, mais celle qui primait à l'instant était la détermination. Un sentiment qui le caractérisait si bien, lui qui était si fort, si inébranlable. Le vampire se dit qu'il aimerait tellement pouvoir s'allier à son avis, mais la peur avait prit possession de son raisonnement et l'en empêchait. Il posa sa main sur celle qui était resté sur sa joue et s'empara d'elle. Il avait besoin de ce contact, pour se rassurer, pour ne pas sombrer.

- On arrivera peut-être trop tard Kurogane murmura -t-il sa voix trahissant son émotion .

Le shinobi garda le silence, se rapprocha encore plus de son compagnon et le prit dans ses bras. Fye s'accrocha désespérément à lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne soit qu'un mirage, que lui aussi disparaisse et le laisse seul dans l'obscurité.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles finit par répliquer Kurogane, peut importe les dangers qui nous attendent, si nous restons ensemble nous serons assez fort. On la protègera la gamine alors arrête de te prendre la tête comme ça abruti.

Le jeune homme sourit et enfoui son visage au creux du cou de son ami afin de mieux ressentir sa douce chaleur, et l'odeur enivrante de sa peau. Kurogane parlait peu, mais arrivait en un minimum de phrases à toujours trouver les mots justes .

- Je prie pour que tu aies raison finit-il par dire.

Il sentit le ninja le serrer plus fort et lui caresser les cheveux dans un geste réconfortant. L'ancien magicien de Céles ferma les yeux, et soupira de bien être.

Pour la première fois, son cœur se teinta d'espoir, et il se surprit à rêver d'un avenir juste, dépourvu de tragédies .

Car il avait compris que s'ils restaient ensembles ils seraient capables de braver tout les obstacles.

Fin


End file.
